User blog:UsnaBolt922/PAGE REPOST: Assassination of Ian Slater
The 'Assassination of Ian Slater '''was an assassin that occurred in October 19, 2020 in Scottsdale, Arizona. Incident and Aftermath Assassination At 3:00 PM, Ian and Jakob were both heading to the Pei Wei Asian Diner in the area to eat together and talk about their life stories. When exiting at 4:15 PM, a blue 1997 Dodge Ram Pickup 1500 had blocked their way. Two people, Jordan Kampa and Elizabeth King, exited the truck and demanded the two to give them their wallets. When they refused, Jordan shot at both of them, killing Ian and injuring Jakob. The two proceeded to shatter the cars windows and spray paint the words "THE TRANNIES DIE TODAY" on the car's hood before leaving. Arrest On October 20, 2020, police had tracked the two hiding out at an cheap motel in Chandler. When the police arrived, Elizabeth had committed suicide in the bathroom by drug overdose, leaving Jordan to be apprehended. When Kampa was questioned, he stated that the motives were from Slater's history with The Trannies as well as supposedly causing the downfall of Lil Yuri. Trial On April 9, 2021, Jordan plead not guilty for reasons of insanity. The court found him guilty for a charge of murder and a charge for attempted murder as well as robbery and vandalism. He was sentenced to death and executed on June 15, 2021 by lethal gas. Response At the wake of the assassination, Interstate 405 stated on Instagram, "''Today has been a rough day, as we've lost our friend Ian Slater because of pointless gun violence. Any news outlets, please don't mention the suspects of the incident and instead focus on the good side of Ian. We give our thoughts and prayers to Ian as well as his friends and families and hope that Ian goes to heaven!". Yuri responded of the incident with this, "While I may not be Ian's biggest fan, I don't believe he deserved to get killed like that. Shame on the assassinators.". In just 4 days after the incident, Jakob responded on Twitter with this, "First off, I would like to thank everyone for showing me and everyone else support while we mourn for a lost friend. Me and Ian have been friends since we've met online. Sure, he has done some crazy things in the past, especially when it came to transgenders, and I'm not trying to deny it. It's just that how can we stop violence if we're gonna use violence in hopes that it'll stop violence? Doesn't make sense, right? And I'm not saying we should have gun control either. It's just that we need to learn from this and try the change for the better. And Ian, if you so happen to be reading this, then I would like to thank you for changing my life forever. Soon, I will come and meet you again...". The mayor of Scottsdale had stated, "We would like to apologize to Ian Slater and his friends and family for the incident at Pei Wei. We as the City of Scottsdale will now work on getting stricter gun laws as well as an increase of security in hopes that a assassin like this will never happen again.". The Pei Wei restaurant had closed the same day as the assassin happened and didn't reopen until the day Jordan was sentenced. Ian's music has also been seeing a dramatic change of fame. Just 2 days after Slater was pronounced dead, his song "Side by Side" had gained over 2 million sales and the "Your Pronouns Are 'It'" and "Brandon Teena Was A Good Start EP" had reached 3 million and 4 million sales respectively. Category:Blog posts